Kas and Junko pt 4
by Kamiazi
Summary: Part 4 is up...


Twisted Tortoise and the Hare! Kas' new partner and the loss of a friend!  
  
OPEN: Junko was in the now-abandoned town of Tomamoran's elders home, explaining to Kas the situation. Cheyan was on the edge of town looking for small game to hunt by shocking them into paralysis, and then taking the small dagger Kas had given her and killing them. She walked by some bushes and heard a faint voice asking for help. Then another. She dropped all her kills and readied a lightening bolt. At the next moment, an injured turtle walked out of the bush, followed by an injured hare.  
  
Cheyan: (Astonished) What the hell?!  
  
Turtle: Please heal us. We need to be turned back into a human again. And please do not swear.  
  
Hare: Me too. Heal our wounds and we will explain everything.  
  
Cheyan was too surprised to speak!  
  
Cheyan: (Thinking) Reformed humans? How is that possible?  
  
Turtle: You must not know any healing magic. We'll never find a healer! And someone who can reverse the spell! (Sighs) We'll die wild animals.  
  
Cheyan: I-I can't h-heal you. B-but I have a friend who can. T-then I c-can take you to K-Kas, m-my Tutor, and he might be able to re-reverse the spell on you.  
  
Turtle: We are forever in your debt. Praise Tomara! We can be human again!  
  
Hare: She's good looking too. Who would have dreamt that up?  
  
Cheyan: Hey!  
  
Hare: Sorry.  
  
Cheyan picked up her kills and the two animals, then walked into town.  
  
Turtle: Where is this Kas person?  
  
Cheyan: In the elders home.  
  
Cheyan walked on and eventually came to the Elders back door. She opened the door and the hare leaped out of her arms and limped into the room that Kas and Junko were in. Cheyan walked around the corner and saw Kas AND Junko sound asleep, facing each other on the bed. The hare put down the kills.  
  
Hare: Well, a lot of help these two are!  
  
Turtle: True. What happened to all the zombies?  
  
Cheyan: Myself, Kas, and Junko dealt them all a second deathblow.  
  
Hare: You did!? Who purified the place?  
  
Cheyan: Kas killed the zombie master, and then me and Junko went on a zombie hunt and cleared most of them out.  
  
Turtle: You need to purify the place. I'll do that as soon as I'm human again. If we were human, we would have been able to do that. My name is Emerald Kuman; I am a Priestess for the Grand Fight.  
  
Hare: I am Mytoki Kuman. I'm a Sorcerer.  
  
Kas stirred and woke up. He looked at Cheyan, then at the talking animals. Immediately, he was fully awake.  
  
Kas: (Astonished) What the hell!?  
  
Cheyan: That's what I said.  
  
Mytoki: Hi. (Waves a paw at Kas) You must be Kas. We have a large favor to ask you.  
  
Cheyan: They were originally human. Are you able to reverse the spell?  
  
Kas: (Pauses) No. That requires a White spell. I specialize in attack spells.  
  
Emerald: There goes that hope. What about her? Could she do it?  
  
Kas: I don't know. She does specialize in White magic, but I don't know what she can do. All I have seen her do is healing spells.  
  
Emerald: This is hopeless. When will she wake up?  
  
Kas: Whenever. In the meantime, you two have some explaining to do.  
  
Emerald: Yes, an explanation is in order. We used to live here. We are brother and sister, and our father was the village elder. This whole mess started when the Zombie Master came. She zombified the town and then she found out that I had protected myself and Mytoki with my Holy Gift, so she turned us into these animals after our hair color. My skin is green, so was my hair when I was human.  
  
Mytoki: I was a dark-haired one, so I'm a black hare. Get it? Black hair?  
  
Cheyan: That was as lame as your compliment.  
  
Mytoki: Hey, I actually meant the complement though!  
  
Emerald: MYTOKI! Sorry. We were chased by the zombies and injured. Zombie injuries never go away without a Healing spell. We have been like this for only a few days, but it would be nice to be human once more.  
  
At that moment, Junko began to stir. She sat up bleary eyed and noticed the animals.  
  
Junko: KAWAII!!!  
  
Kas: That's not what I said.  
  
Junko: What did you say?  
  
Kas: What the hell!?  
  
Junko: Ok. But they are so CUTE!  
  
Kas: No! Don't start! No!  
  
Junko: Why?  
  
Kas: Because they are not real animals! They're Reformed humans!  
  
Junko: You can Reform humans? How?  
  
Kas: Very dark magic. Now, wake up completely and then see if you can reverse that spell. And heal them too.  
  
Junko paused a minute, then got up and placed the turtle next to the hare and cast a minor healing spell. The animal's wounds sealed up and left a scar behind. Junko went and sat back down and thought for a minute.  
  
Junko: I'll need some supplies before I can do that. Do you think you can draw me a White Pentagram in the center of a Healing Circle, Chey?  
  
Cheyan: Yes, I could! What else do you need?  
  
Junko: And I need an energy boost ring. Anyone have one?  
  
Kas: I do. But I made it myself and you could burn it out with a spell like that!  
  
Junko: Can you make another one?  
  
Kas: (After a pause) Get me a ring with your birthstone on it.  
  
Junko handed Kas a ring that was in her pouch. Kas turned and started chanting in a low tone. A moment later, a red flash shot upward and it blew his hair up for a moment. He turned around and dropped the ring on Junko's lap.  
  
Kas: Done. Now go and get these two turned back will ya? I want to go back to sleep!  
  
Junko walked down the street towards the town center where Cheyan was making the Pentagram and Healing Circle, playing with the ring Kas had made her. She slipped the ring on and felt her natural energy grow. She caught herself toying with the ring lovingly, and she blushed as she stopped. But soon after, she was running her finger along the silver band again. Inside it was a green opal, the same as Kas' birthstone. He noticed it, but didn't say anything for very obvious reasons.  
  
Chayan had just finished making the White Pentagram and Healing Circle. She wiped her brow of sweat and the placed Emerald and Mytoki in the center of it all.  
  
Cheyan: Don't move! It will hurt if you do in the middle of the spell. All right?  
  
Mytoki: Not a problem, babe!  
  
Emerald: Mytoki! Quit that! She doesn't like you in that way!  
  
Junko walked up at that moment. She had an unusual look on her face: a face of concern. Cheyan was taken back a minute, then she recomposed herself, trying to look like the kind person she was in the beginning.  
  
Junko: Let's start.  
  
Junko passed out after the reversal was complete. Kas was right there for her and he picked her up and walked back to the elder's home. Cheyan watched as he placed her on the bed and covered Junko up. She was severely hurt inside, and it showed. Mytoki noticed it when he walked in, but didn't say anything when he realized what was going on. Emerald just shook her head. Kas walked out to talk to Cheyan, but she turned and ran out the door, on the verge of crying.  
  
Kas: What's with her?  
  
Mytoki: Don't know. Hey, you want to have a team match after? Me and Emerald versus you and Junko.  
  
Kas: Junko isn't a Fighter. She should be one though. She can put up with me; I think she should be one.  
  
Emerald: When she gets up, I'll talk to her. How's that?  
  
Kas nodded.  
  
Junko woke up the next day with Kas snoring lightly beside her, facing her.  
  
Junko: (Thinking) He must have rolled over. He hardly even likes me! But, then why did he fall asleep next to me? Whatever.  
  
Junko got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Emerald was just getting up and was in her underwear still, but her Fighting Medallion was around her neck. Hers had an urn behind the Fighting Lion. She lightly knocked on the door and Emerald looked up quickly.  
  
Emerald: Oh, Junko! It's you! I've been waiting for you to get up and thank you for what you did for us. And in order to do that, I need to talk to you. Junko, how would you like to be a Grand Fighter with Kas?  
  
Junko: A Grand Fighter? No way!  
  
Emerald: No, you wouldn't fight, you would help Kas with your White magic. If he gets hurt, you could heal him, or if he gets mortally wounded, you could revive him.  
  
Junko: Help him? That's allowed?  
  
Emerald: Yes! It's called a Team Fight when two pairs face off. I want to train you in some White Arts so you can help him more. I am asking you to become a Priestess.  
  
Junko: But then what about Cheyan?  
  
Emerald: She is being trained by Kas. She cannot fight beside him in an official match.  
  
Junko: But I can! Mmm, I could get my message to him in more than one way. When do I start training!?  
  
Emerald: Right now.  
  
Eventually Kas woke up and saw Cheyan sitting on the bed next to him, staring at him.  
  
Kas: (Tiredly) W-wha?  
  
Cheyan: Kas I have something important to tell you. I-I...  
  
Junko burst into the room.  
  
Junko: Kas! I'm going to be your Fighting partner from here on in! Isn't that great!?  
  
Kas: (Flat toned) I'm ecstatic.  
  
Cheyan shook with rage.  
  
Cheyan: (Thinking) I WAS SO CLOSE TOO! (Out loud) JUNKO! That does it! You have pushed me too far! When I learn more and you learn how to fight, I'm going to fight you for him!  
  
Junko: Who's "him"?  
  
Cheyan: Kas!  
  
Kas just slumped back onto the bed. He hadn't noticed Cheyan's affection until now, and he regretted it. He could tell her that he doesn't want that kind of relationship with her, but that would shatter the girl. He decided to just let her fight it out with Junko and get it over with. Mytoki walked in and announced that he had cleaned off the local Fighting Arena.  
  
Mytoki: All ready to use as a mock fight for now. There is no referee so we'll just have to make do. This one doesn't count, so just relax a bit.  
  
Mytoki and Emerald were on one side of the arena, Kas and Junko on the other, with Cheyan in the High Observatory. She raised her arm and dropped it, signaling to fight. Junko was helpless against Emeralds healing abilities, so she and Emerald agreed to only heal when needed, and ignore each other. Kas and Mytoki, on the other hand, were evenly matched, spell for spell.  
  
Mytoki: FIRE BALL!  
  
Kas: ICE BALL!  
  
The two spells hit each other half way and canceled each other out.  
  
Kas: ICE BOLT!  
  
Mytoki: Infinite flame, bring forth your protection! FIRE WALL!  
  
The ice bolt flew and hit the firewall and just dissipated.  
  
Mytoki: LIGHTENING BOLT!  
  
Kas clapped his hands together and he disappeared. The Lightening Bolt hit the ground, going away. Kas reappeared above Mytoki and landed right on him feet first. The firewall went out.  
  
Emerald: ADVANCED HEAL!  
  
Mytoki was in his feet in an instant. A small ball of energy formed in both Kas' and Mytoki's hands.  
  
Mytoki: Infinite Flame, burning brightest of all...  
  
Kas: Cold mana that surrounds me, take heed to...  
  
Mytoki: Hear my plea. There is only...  
  
Kas: My feeble words. Place the mightiest gift...  
  
Mytoki: One force that can conquer all...  
  
Kas: In my hand, I beg you! Then watch...  
  
Mytoki: Of the others. I command you...  
  
Kas: The puny, pitiful...  
  
Mytoki: To destroy the hopeless and doomed creature before me!  
  
Kas: Creatures wither before it's power! ICE HALO!  
  
Mytoki: FIRE HALO!  
  
Both Mytoki and Kas saw the powerful balls of energy move towards each other and threaten to connect. Both of them were too wiped to move. Junko thought quickly for Kas and cast a spell at the same time as Emerald did.  
  
Junko/Emerald: ELEMENTAL BARRIER!  
  
A sudden flash burst when the two orbs of energy hit each other and exploded, sending burning chunks of ice everywhere. When Kas looked up from thinking he was dead, he saw blood dripping down from the High Observatory.  
  
Kas/Mytoki: CHEYAN!!  
  
Kas leaped up first, having more strength, and being the more concerned of the two. Cheyan did not duck in time to save herself from receiving a bi- elemental blast. Not only was there a jagged chunk of ice inside her system somewhere, but she was also being kept awake from the burns the other half of the blast had hit her with. She looked at Kas and smiled slightly, almost laughing.  
  
Cheyan: When I left home to train, I didn't leave my parents on good terms. My father wanted me to marry to some slob twice your size in girth. I ran off only to find it would have been easier to stay with the slob, but once I found a Tutor, I was ok until he died. I had to go and rummage through garbage and streets to eat, not to mention beg when the garbage cleaner came along.  
  
Kas picked her up and into his arms. She could feel his closeness, but she couldn't see him, hers eyes burned shut completely, never opening again.  
  
Cheyan: But then I met you. You offered to help me right out of the blue. And I want to repay you with something I haven't done before. I want to tell you, Kas, that, well, that I- love you. You were the only person I knew that didn't abuse me in one way or another, except verbally.  
  
Kas: Shh. Quiet now. Time to sleep. I'll see you. Thank you...  
  
Kas bit off the words and held up his right fist.  
  
Junko buried her head into Emerald's breast.  
  
Kas' fist was placed at the back of the head, right where the spine meets the skull.  
  
Emerald put her arms around Junko like a mother.  
  
Mytoki turned his head and closed his eyes as Kas' fist jerked and Cheyan stopped breathing.  
  
Kas lowered his head and bit his lip, but did nothing else.  
  
  
  
Later, after being burying Cheyan good and deep, they all set on their way. Away from Tomamoran and towards Malas.  
  
Mytoki: Ok, I'll give you this. You're good.  
  
Kas: Of course I'm good. I'm a cross-fighter. The only Cross-Fighting Clan in the known world and you think we can't fight? And just to let you know, you're fairly good yourself.  
  
Emerald: My robes are dirty, my hair is messed and I look nothing the Priestess I am, but you won, fair and square. I have a small surprise for you, Junko.  
  
Junko: Really?  
  
Emerald: Really. (Pulls out a large tome and hands it to Junko) Here, it's a spell book for learning the more advanced healings, and how to defend against Evil attacks.  
  
Junko: Thank you! I am so honored to be your pupil! I know! (Starts looking through the book) I can start by doing this, no wait! This! Or even this! Oh, hell, I need a challenge; I want to learn this one. Maybe that's too hard... 


End file.
